Fastening devices of the kind specified are employed principally for fastening cable trees in motor vehicles. What is meant by a cable tree is a bundle of electrical lines extending in like direction and connected to form a structural unit by winding them with a tape. For fastening to a part, the cable tree is connected to the holder of the fastening device with a tape and then fastened to the part by means of the fastening element attached to the holder. To compensate for manufacturing dimensional deviations, the holder may be made displaceable in a lengthwise direction of the cable tree relative to the fastening element.
A fastening device of this kind is disclosed in DE 295 10 148 U1. The plate-like holder here comprises an oblong hole. In the oblong hole, a holding pin is inserted, whose fastening end projects from the holder and which has a recess to be engaged by segments of the edges of the oblong hole. For connecting holder and holding pin, the holding pin, fastening end foremost, is pressed into the oblong hole far enough so that the edges of the oblong hole snap into the recess in the holding pin. Only when the two parts have been connected with each other can the holder be connected to the cable tree. No possibility of re-separating the holder and the fastening element from each other is provided.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,013 discloses a device for fastening cable trees in motor vehicles, comprising a tape encircling the cable tree and a fastening element for fastening the tape to a part. On the tape, a cross-piece is provided, extending in a lengthwise direction of the cable tree and insertable in a guide groove of the fastening element, in which groove it is displaceable lengthwise of the cable strand to compensate for dimensional tolerances. Here, the fastening element and tape are connected to each other before installation, and then can no longer be separated from each other.